The Legend Of Tezema Season 1
by Da Maztah of Spartah
Summary: The main character is a ninja named Tezema. The main characters I don't own are Naruto, Kiba and the rest of the Konoha 11. Other chapters will contain at least 500 words.
1. Prologue

_**The Legend Of Tezema**_ Season 1 Prologue.

(Disclaimer: This story is based on obscure tales, legends and fanfictions, therefore this does not accurately represent the Naruto timeline.)

It is an average day in the village. A new set of Academy ninjas are training while Naruto himself watches them.  
>He wonders about what might have happened if he and the other ninjas failed to defeat the Akatsuki.<br>It has been 18 years now since the Akatsuki disbanded, yet Naruto can't help but think back at what happened and all the ninjas that died to make the village and the world what is is now. (random flashback moment...) After the Akatsuki disbanded Naruto got a jumpstart and after a special exam he was promoted to Jounin.  
>A few months after that Naruto and his village were plunged in a war against an entire army of S-rank rogue ninjas (again).<br>Naruto then became an official 6th Hokage candidate. Right now he's still a candidate for 6th Hokage.  
>(The random frashback has ended...)<p>

Naruto then remembers that he needs to be out for a "mission".  
>His "mission" you might ask? Picking up his wife Hinata (don't blame me, blame the fanfics I read).<p>

The Academy ninjas were relieved when Naruto left, because that means that they could slack off a bit.  
>So they sat down, played videogames and rested... With the exception of one ninja.<br>The kid's name is Tezema, he's a kid that some bullies might call a goody-two shoes or something like that.  
>Even know he is constantly bullied but through all that his thoughts hasn't grown darker, he doesn't hold any grudges and his heart hasn't hardened.<br>The reason he is bullied is because of his dream and his talent.

But we'll talk more about this story later...


	2. Episode 1: A New Chapter In The Story

_**The Legend Of Tezema**_ Season 1.  
>Episode 1: A New Chapter In The Story.<p>

Theme Song:  
>(INSERT THEEME SONG HEER!)<br>(CAUSE I REAAALLY NEEED A THEEME SOOOOOOO- "Huff" "Puff" "Wheeze" -OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!)  
>(SEND THEME SONG SUBMISSIONS TO THIS EMAIL ADDRESS )<br>(SOOOOO I CAN HAVE A THEME SONG!)  
>(I LOOOOOVE TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM SOOOOOOOONGS)<br>(I ALSO LOOOOOVE !)  
>(YEEEEEEEEAH!)<p>

"Tezema you should sit down and rest. Dad's not here, so there's no point doing his dumb exercises." Naruko advised Tezema.  
>Naruko is Naruto's daughter. She is Jiraiya's (not the really creepy sage dude, he's already dead) younger sister.<br>Jiraiya is Naruto's son. "Yeah Tezema, Naruko's right. Dad isn't here right now you can rest this time." Jiraiya said backing up his sister.  
>"But Naruto-sensei told us to continue practicing our transformation jutsu." Tezema replied.<p>

Then Kiba Inuzaka arrived. "Naruto told me he would leave in a while, so he told me to take over for a while." Kiba informed them.  
>"So guys rest a bit. Okay." Kiba ordered them. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a few missing-nin appeared.<br>"Ah, rogue ninjas. That was unexpected. Honestly you guys don't stand a chance. 'Cause you're messing with a Hidden Leaf ninja." Kiba told them.  
>The rogue ninjas used shadow clone jutsu. "Uh, kids think of this as a special test. Whoever helps me beat these guys will be promoted to genin." Kiba told them.<br>"Jiraiya. Naruko. Masamune. Maybe we should help Kiba-sensei." Tezema told them.  
>Masamune Nara is Shikamaru's son. He is as lazy as his father (and we all know how lazy that slacking clown can be), and nearly as smart as Shikamaru himself.<br>"What a drag." Masamune said exactly it like his father, even his gesture was the same. Yeah I know he even inherited his father's diregard for "troublesome" activities.  
>But what kind of Academy ninja can pass up a chance to be promoted to genin? "Masamune are those a group of crows?" Tezema asked "Yeah." "Are they real?" "Pretty much" "Are they alive?" "Obviously."<br>"Hey kids I'd hate to interrupt your conversation..." Kiba told them while fighting what looked like hundreds of shadow clones "but I could use some help here."  
>"Got it Kiba-sensei!" Jiraiya said while unsuccessfully throwing shurikens at random Shadow clones heading right for them.<br>"I've always wanted to try this technique..." Tezema said outloud. "Crow Clone Jutsu!"

Some of the children ran when the missing-nin arrived.  
>One of them is a girl named Yoshiko Mizuumi. But half way there she ran back thinking about the other ninjas.<p>

Everyone was shocked "Tezema ho-how did you use that jutsu?..." Naruko asked him "That's like a B rank jutsu?"  
>"It's a C rank jutsu" Masamune corrected her. "Stay out of this!" Naruko replied in a very angry manner.<br>Just about Naruko was about to get hit with a kunai Masamune saved her. "I owe you one."Naruko told him.  
>"It's on the house." Masamune replied.<br>"[sighs] I guess I should fight too." Masamune proclaimed, "Clone jutsu!"  
>Just as luck was running out and all of Tezema's clones turned back into crows, Yoshiko appeared.<br>She threw a smoke grenade and accurately killed five clones with kunai.

"Okay guys show's over they're promoted." Kiba told the missing-nin.  
>"We're promoted?...This was a test, wasn't it?" Masamune asked.<br>"It sure was!" one of the "rogue" ninjas said while taking off his mask.  
>It revealed the face of Choji Akimichi.<br>"We got good news for you kids..." Another ninja told them.  
>When he took off his mask it showed the kids that it was Shino Aburame.<br>"You all passed!" The last ninja told them.  
>The ninja turned out to be Rock Lee (If you're wondering how he did the Shadow Clone technique... he didn't he just did the hand seals.) .<p>

A few hours later...  
>"You all worked as a team though you had a few arguments, you completed the task at hand." Choji told the kids.<br>"Yoshiko, Masamune and Tezema are getting special notice for they're acts on the field awhile ago." Choji told them.  
>"Yoshiko for confronting her fears, Masamune for saving his teammate Naruko..." (Naruko blushes) "and Tezema for showing excellent skill in ninjutsu." Choji continued.<br>"Tommorow Naruto Uzamaki will announce in which teams you will be in." Kiba announced. Coincidentaly it will be the Tsunade will announce who will become the 6th Hokage."  
>"Congratulations to those who were promoted." Kiba told the class "Please exit the building quietly and don't forget you're belongings."<p>

At Naruko and Jiraiya's house...  
>The five recently promoted Genin: Naruko, Yoshiko, Jiraiya, Masamune and Tezema ate some chips.<br>They were going to spend the night at Naruko and Jiraiya's house.  
>"Hey guys even when we are assigned to different teams, let's still be friends okay! Jiraiya proclaimed.<br>"Yeah!" the other ninjas said. "'Cause we're gonna be the greatest ninjas ever!" Jiraiya said "Believe it!"

And so the day ends with the five friends celebrating.  
>Believe it!<p>

This is the end of episode one.


End file.
